The Show Must Go On
by BabyGirl'98xox
Summary: JJ has a daughter called Cara as well as Henry. What hapens when she gets a strange call from Hotch but decides to ignore it?


The Show Must Go On.

AUTHORS NOTE:  Hi to everyone is reading this! This is my first fan fiction so all mistakes are my own and I do not own anything.

Chapter one: Cara.

I live in Quantico Virginia with my mom, Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau, step-dad William LaMontaine Jr and my little brother Henry LaMontaine. My mom works in the FBI office known as the Behavioural Analysis Unit (BAU) as a communications liaison, and Will works as a detective in NYPD and because of this, they are hardly ever home so I stay with one of mom's best friends and fellow colleague Penelope Garcia. Although Penny is part of the BAU she doesn't go on cases, instead she stays in the offices in her 'den' as she calls it and does all the technical stuff. There are many other people on my mom's team; Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss and David Rossi. Anyway on with my story!

"MOM" I yelled up the stairs. "Hurry up or the show will be over!"

"Okay I'm coming cheeky!" JJ said, running down. "Happy birthday honey!" she said hugging and kissing me.

"Thanks mom" I replied hugging her as well. We said goodbye to Will and Henry and then we left, as we were going to see 'MAMMA MIA' in the local theatre.

Chapter 2: JJ.

I couldn't believe that my Cara was fourteen already!

As we were driving, my work-phone began ringing. I knew that Hotch would only call me on my dad off it was absolutely necessary, so I pulled over.

'Sorry!' I mouthed to Cara and then I answered my phone.

"Hotch?" I said quickly. "Hey JJ, look I know it's your day off and it's Cara's birthday and all, but we have just a case in...and it's a missing person...well people case! It was a mother and daughter and they look exactly like you and Cara! Personally I think you may be in danger, both of you, so we need you to come in NOW!" Hotch said, worriedly.

"Look Hotch, we'll be fine!" I replied and just as he was about to say something else I hung up and turned my phone off. We finally arrived at the theatre and we made it in just as the show was starting.

Chapter 3: Cara

"Mom...did you seriously just hang up on Hotch?" I said shocked, but she just ignored me so I dropped it. We were sitting in the front row, so we could see everything that was happening...well almost everything! Half way through the first song the music stopped and the lights came on. Three people, all wearing masks ran out onto the stage and one of them shot everybody on stage and left them for dead. "GET DOWN!" JJ almost screamed as she pushed me down under the chair. "Hey JJ! You should off listened to your boss...Hotch is it?" one of the people on the stage said, and with that he jumped off the stage and pulled her back up onto it by her hair.

Chapter 4: JJ.

How do they know my name? I thought as they dragged me up. The guy who had dragged me up took his mask off, as did the other too. I recognised the one who had shot the people almost immediately. "Izzy?!" I said shocked. "Hey JJ!" she replied sarcastically. The one who had pulled me up was Chris and the other one was Olly, they where the unsubs in our last case. "I thought you were in jail?" I asked Izzy. "yeah I was, but as you know I can get people to do stuff for me!" she replied smugly and with that Chris shoved me onto my knees and put a gun at my head...and then I heard the gun shot.

Chapter 5: Cara.

"NO!" I screamed when I heard the gun shot and saw the body fall to the floor dead. Suddenly I felt something on my shoulder, so I screamed again and tried to slap it off. "Cara it's Emily! You're okay honey don't worry!" said a voice behind me. "Emily!" I said and I jumped up and hugged her tight. I heard two more gunshots and when I looked on stage I saw that Izzy, Chris and Olly were lying dead on the floor. My mom was lying on the stage with her hands over her head and it was obvious that she was shaking and terrified. "well we're lucky that Reid passed his guntest then weren't we?" said Emily, pointing up to one fo the balconys, and there was Reid with his gun out pointing it at the stage. "Yeah!" I said crying with happiness.

Chapter 6: JJ.

*2 weeks later*

Hotch was absolutely furious with me for hanging up on him and not following his orders, and as soon as he knew I was safe and unharmed, he called the Pentagon and had me transferred back...again!

I was in my office packing my things when I heard a knock on the door.

"JJ, do you think you have time to help us with one more case?" Hotch said from the door.

THE END.


End file.
